Lo siento
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: Hikari se da cuenta del error que cometio al despreciar a un chico que pudo haberla hecho feliz y de las consecuencias que trae consigo su falta.


Lo siento

No se como poder expresar todo este dolor que recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Y aun no puedo aceptar que la culpa es solo mía... así es... yo provoque que todo esto pasara y que ahora, ya no solo ya no estas conmigo... sino que a mí me dejaste con un gran sentido de culpabilidad y aun no puedo descubrir una manera de poder liberar toda esta agonía que me carcome por dentro...

Dime tú si me miras a mí 

_No soy la niña que antes fui_

_Me aleje de tu amor that's right_

_Quiero pensar que se puede cambiar_

_La luna llena por el sol_

_En un eclipse total_

Y es que no puedo dejar de pensar que todo fue culpa mía, yo me aleje de ti sin pensar en las consecuencias... jamás me imagine que esto te llegara a pasar... y todo por que no pude decirte la verdad... porque no fui sincera con lo que realmente sentía... y solo porque toda la vida me la pasaba jugando contigo, siempre te hacia sentir menos ante todos nuestros amigos y cada vez que tenga la oportunidad, nunca te valore como debías y poco a poco me aleje de ti... del amor sincero que tu me brindabas.

Tampoco puedo olvidar, aquellos seis meses de noviazgo en los que también te engañaba, creo que te prefería como un juguete y por eso, aunque te había concedido una oportunidad conmigo, seguía embromándote... eso era algo que no podía evitar... y finalmente, termine nuestra relación.

De una forma fría y cruel, acabe con todo el empeño que habías puesto en tu persona para mantener mi felicidad... derrumbé tu mundo completo con unas cuantas palabras... sin saber el verdadero daño que te causaba... y pronto, volví a iniciar una "amistad" contigo, pero lo único que hacia, era torturarte aun mas... hasta que un día...

Se fue como el viento, 

_¿Por qué acabo?_

Un día tú desapareciste sin razón alguna. Todos pensamos que nuevamente era otra de tus bromas infantiles... y que pronto regresarías... pero nunca lo hiciste. Aunque negara admitirlo, me sentía algo angustiada por tu partida... y pronto me lleno el sentimiento de la culpabilidad... sentía que era mi culpa el que tu desaparecieras sin dejar rastro alguno... parecía que al fin te habías dado cuenta de cómo te había tratado... de cómo te había utilizado tantos años.

Fue en ese entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que perdí en el momento en el que te marchaste... y poco a poco fue creciendo mi desesperación al ver que no regresabas... ni una nota habías dejado con tu mejor amigo... habías desaparecido de nuestras vidas de una manera silenciosa y discreta del grupo que se llego a nombrar como "tus amigos".

No comprendo porque termine con tan hermosa relación que mantuvimos por esos seis meses, debo reconocer que tu presencia iluminaba mi vida... y me hacia sentir de una forma especial. Sigo descifrando aquel misterio... te deje... pero no recuerdo que tu, el chico optimista, alegre, sincero, quien me ilumina con su propia luz, hubieras herido de cualquier manera a mi persona, o que me hubieras insultado, como yo te lo hice a ti mas de una vez. Tú siempre me trataste con respeto.

Solo espero que regreses... y explicarte que fue lo que me paso... solo espero que me des una nueva oportunidad y compensar el dolor que te hice pasar...

Ay... ay... haría todo porque estuvieras aquí. 

_Oh... oh... lo siento._

_Ay... ay... hoy me equivoque, me precipite_

_Pero por favor... oh... oh... lo siento._

Con el pasar de cuatro meses, sentía como me carcomía por dentro aquella sensación de culpabilidad... necesitaba desahogarme con alguien... y la persona con quien podía descargar mis sentimientos era él. Finalmente, un día, llega hasta mis oídos la novedad de que había aparecido... una sonrisa... una sonrisa se dibujo nuevamente en mi rostro... una verdadera y sincera... para cambiar por una de dolor y acongojo... no podía creer lo que había oído... me sentía tan alegre por tener la oportunidad de volver a verte y tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo una vez mas... pero todas mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo al escuchar las noticias mas dolorosas de mi vida... tu habías aparecido, cierto, pero no como yo esperaba... tu cuerpo fue encontrado sin vida... habías muerto...

No pude evitar sentir como el dolor recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. No podía reaccionar... la tristeza me embriago por completo... y no sabia como poder liberar aquella sensación tan escalofriante que me cubría desde lo más profundo de mi persona... e inmediatamente sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar... pero me sentía sola... abandonada... por una persona que realmente me amo y aprecio por como era... por mas injustamente que te llegara a tratar...

Comencé a recordar aquellos dulces momentos que había pasado junto a ti... cuando tu me hablabas de la forma mas dulce y caballerosa que pudieras hacer... aquellos brazos en los cuales comprendí que siempre tendría refugio, y donde encontraba una fuente de calor incomparable... pero sobre todo, recordé nuestros labios fundiéndose en un apasionado beso... me enviaba un mundo de maravillas, un mundo mágico cada vez que se rozaban... que se tocaban... y ahora sentía la frialdad de mi propio corazón... sabia que, ahora era imposible decirte todo aquello que sentía dentro mi corazón... sabia que te debía dar un... lo siento.

Mi mundo también se vino abajo cuando me entere de tan trágica verdad... espere cuatro meses para tu regreso... pero jamás regresaste... al menos no como yo deseaba... tu familia... amigos... ninguno cree que estemos pasando por toda esta agonía... me alejo del grupo... necesito estar lejos de los demás para pensar... y me hundo en mi propia tristeza. Pronto siento como alguien se acerca a mí con extremada cautela... y con delicadeza, me ofrece un hombro donde deshacerme de tal dolor... volteo a verlo; su expresión también es de dolor... pero hace un vano esfuerzo por darme una sonrisa y brindarme su apoyo... sin dudarlo un segundo mas... me lanzo a su regazo y comienzo a llorar amargamente... y en los brazos de mi acompañante, encuentro refugio de aquella tormenta de emociones que amenaza cruelmente con hacerme caer y hundirme en mis propias penas; encuentro en aquellos brazos, un calor que necesitaba de verdad... pero no el que precisamente estaba buscando.

_Ah... ah... lo siento._

Sigo llorando desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de aquel joven... que intenta comprender y aliviar esta carga de culpabilidad que sigue dentro de mí. Él dice que nuestra vida ha vuelto a cambiar, y que debemos de superar nuevamente los obstáculos que van cruzándose con nosotros. Se retira y me deja con mi mar de dudas y pensamientos. Seguramente, desde donde quiera que estés, ahora eres tú el que se burla de mí en estos momentos... así es... te estas burlando de esta patética figura que en el principio de los tiempos te utilizo como cualquier tipo de juguete, sabiendo que siempre estarías ahí para el momento que yo quisiera.

No te culpo por burlarte de mí ahora, creo que lo tengo bien merecido, pues yo jugué contigo en un principio y ahora, todo se regresa en mi contra, con el triple del dolor que yo te cause.

Aun tengo la esperanza de que todo esto sea un error... quien se encontró era alguien mas, y tu, el verdadero amor de mi vida, regresara a mi vida, para iluminarla con su propia luz y alegría... la cura para todos mis males... solamente es una... y eres tu... no puedo evitar recordar que es mi culpa... lo siento...

En la pared tu retrato colgué 

_La vida sin ti no pinta igual;_

_Se borro su color, that's right._

_Tanto dolor por un simple error_

_Que no consigo entender_

_Vuelve mi amor otra vez._

Han pasado otros seis meses desde aquel trágico día... en tu funeral... y sigo creyendo que todo esto es un farsa sin igual... tu sigues vivo en algún lugar... pero solo lo pienso porque me niego a aceptar la verdad... la mas triste y dura verdad... tu jamás regresaras... nunca te volveré a ver.

No hay día o noche que no piense en ti, en todo lo que me diste para recordarte... pero solo veo el dolor que te causaba... como seguías siendo mi juguete antes y después... he puesto una foto tuya sobre mi mesa de noche, para verte cada vez que este a punto de dormir... y saber que, a pesar de todo, tu sigues conmigo. La vida no es igual desde tu partida, ya no tiene ningún sentido, cuando tu te fuiste, te llevaste mi esencia contigo... ya no tengo nada porque vivir... se podría decir que ya estoy muerta en vida... mientras tu ya disfrutas de una verdadera vida.

Solo con estar en este mundo terrenal... ya no estamos vivos... lo que realmente ocurre es que nuestros cuerpos caminan por este terreno... pero nuestra mente y alma, dejaron de estar unidos con el cuerpo... no vale la pena seguir en este mundo de mortales y de sufrimiento... solo quiero estar en estos momentos junto a ti.

Maldito sea el día en que termine una relación que de verdad era pura y sincera... ahí cometí el error mas grande y grave de toda mi vida... si tan solo no te hubiera hecho a un lado... como un objeto cualquiera, sin recordar que tenias sentimientos, seguramente en estos momentos seguirías aquí... estarías vivo y disfrutando de una vida que realmente te merecía... tenias grandes sueños como cualquier persona... y por mi culpa, nada de eso pudiste realizar.

Busco una razón lógica para entender el porque te abandone... pero por mas que busco... no encuentro ninguna; creo que la única razón que tiene sentido es una... cada vez que intento recordar, si me habías herido de cualquier forma... pero no... Tu siempre me trataste con respeto... con cariño... nunca me hiciste daño... no como yo te lo hacia a ti.

Y me maldigo nuevamente... todo es mi culpa y no intenten persuadirme de lo contrario... de no ser por mi causa... todavía viviría. Ahora anhelo en silencio tu regreso... no sabes que seria capaz de dar por volverte a ver... a tocar... a sentir aquellos labios que me besaban con pasión, deseo y sincero amor una vez mas... te necesito a mi lado una vez mas.

_Se fue como el viento,_

_¿Por qué acabo?_

Te marchaste... sin decir ni un adiós a tu mejor amigo... ni una nota... te esfumaste silenciosamente y de una forma tan discreta... que nadie fue capaz de darse cuenta... ni siquiera yo. Intento comprender el porque te fuiste... porque no fuiste el chico perseverante de antes... que luchaba por lo que quería... el chico que al final descubrí que de verdad amaba y me negaba a aceptar.

¿Por qué te deje? Es algo que no tiene ningún perdón. Abandone todo lo que provocaba una gran felicidad, por las falsas ilusiones y creencias que tenia de ti... por las influencias de otras personas que solamente te veían de forma superficial sin realmente conocerte o tratarte... por su culpa acabaron mis fantasías y termine con la hermosa realidad en la que llegue a vivir a tu lado; aunque me costara aceptarlo.

En mi mente... tu recuerdo estará Impaciente... yo esperare 

_Fácilmente... dejare este dolor, si cambias de parecer._

Nunca te olvidare, ni a ti, ni a los bellos momentos que me hiciste pasar; aquel primer beso que me robaste en la hermosa tarde de primavera, mientras las flores de los cerezos comenzaban a caer sobre nosotros... creando el ambiente mas perfecto y romántico que jamás hubiera visto. Cada dulce momento en el que tú y yo fuimos los protagonistas, vivirá en mi corazón con el más noble de mis sentimientos y embriagarme con aquella sensación tan placentera como si estuvieras a mi lado.

Con el paso del tiempo, se que también se acerca cada vez mas el momento de volvernos a reunir... y vivir como siempre quise estarlo contigo... tu recuerdo me seguirá a cada paso de mi vida, esperando ansiosamente volver a estar juntos. Y aunque haya comprendido y aceptado esta culpa, aun no es fácil olvidar el dolor y la agonía que me agobia cada mañana que me despierto y veo que tu ya no estas en este lugar.

Puedo ir reponiéndome de este dolor, pero aun queda la tentación de saber si he recibido tu perdón. En cuanto sepa esta respuesta, aprenderé mejor sobre mi error y que es lo que debo cambiar sobre mi persona y actitud. Solo esperare que me comprendas, e intentare vivir mi vida con alegría, aunque una culpabilidad siempre me acompañara.

_Ay... ay... I am sorry... haría todo por que estuvieras aquí._

_Oh... oh... lo siento._

_Ay... ay... hoy me equivoque, me precipite_

_Pero por favor... oh... oh... lo siento._

Mientras solo seguiré pidiéndote perdón por la agonía que te hice pasar, por la forma en que te trate; que fue de la forma mas injusta que te merecías, por jamás haberte valorado por lo que eras; no por como te intentaba cambiar y tenerte de la forma que yo quisiera a contra de tu voluntad... son cosas que jamás podré olvidar.

He cometido un error que seguramente no merecerá ningún perdón ni ahora, ni nunca. Como lo he dicho, ahora cargare con esta culpa y responsabilidad por tu muerte, me precipite en mis juicios y reacciones sin de verdad haberte comprendido, tu siempre me fuiste sincero, mientras yo, solo te traía de mentira y mentira que siempre creías por lo mismo... tu eras alguien muy inocente y se me hizo fácil aprovecharme de eso; no sabes cuanto me arrepiento.

Me he sumergido en la completa soledad... ahora solo voy por la oscuridad. Han pasado dos años y medio desde aquella tragedia y aun te recuerdo; he sido leal a mi promesa. Cada año te visito en el cementerio de Odaiba y veo tu piedra sepulcral. Algunas flores han crecido alrededor, y sobre la misma piedra; con cuidado retiro toda la mala hierba y aquellas flores que te acompañan para poner en su lugar un pequeño presente de mi parte: flores de cerezo.

Una vez colocadas, volteo a ver el árbol que esta a tu lado... el más viejo y hermoso de los árboles de cerezo del cementerio esta junto a ti, todos sabíamos que eran tus árboles favoritos, por eso, descansas al lado de un árbol como este y traje sus hermosas flores para que te hagan compañía. Miro a mí alrededor. Todos los árboles de cerezo están tan floridos que le dan a tan lúgubre lugar un toque de belleza sin igual; mi mirada vuelve al árbol que te acompaña y noto algo: esta sin una sola flor y parece que también ha muerto como tu persona; me siento mal de ver que el árbol mas grande del lugar no ha dado una sola flor, y es precisamente la que se encuentra a tu lado. Miro el árbol con algo de desilusión y doy la media vuelta dispuesta para salir del recinto... no sin antes decirte lo mismo de todos los años... lo siento.

Justo en ese momento, una flor de cerezo cae sobre la palma de mi mano y volteo para ver de donde proviene, pues es el único árbol de cerezo que se encuentra por esta zona, y con asombro veo que es el árbol que te acompaña, el que me regala tan bella flor. Aun en asombro, veo como repentinamente todo el árbol es cubierto de las delicadas flores hasta darle una belleza aun mayor que la de los otros árboles. Siento una brisa suave que juega con mis castaños cabellos y me dirijo nuevamente a la lapida leyendo la inscripción conmemorativa:

Daisuke Motomiya 

_1991-2007_

"_Gran hijo y amigo. Recuerda que nosotros jamás te olvidaremos"_

Sonrío débilmente al terminar de leer la inscripción, cuando siento una presencia detrás de mí. Al voltear, veo la mayor de mis sorpresas: frente mío se encuentra aquel moreno al que le destroce la vida inconscientemente. El me veía de una forma dulce y tranquila... tal como yo intentaba recordarlo. Sin mas, comencé a llorar nuevamente de una forma desconsoladora, pero el me abraza gentilmente como antes.

-_No sabes cuanto te he extrañado... ¿por qué nos dejaste tan pronto?_

Ni una sola palabra proviene de los labios de aquel joven, solo hace mas fuerte su abrazo, dándome la protección que necesito, y que solo el me puede brindar...

-_No sabes cuanto lo siento Daisuke... por mi culpa... jamás realizaste tus sueños..._

_-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú no has arruinado nada._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si no fuera por mi culpa, tú seguirías conmigo..._

_-Yo sigo contigo... nunca te he dejado sola._

_-Aun así lo siento mucho... _

En respuesta solo siento unos cálidos labios sobre los míos besándome de forma gentil. Por alguna razón, yo correspondo el beso con mayor intensidad. Cuando nuestros labios se separan finalmente, una sonrisa en aquel chico de cabello rebelde vuelve a aparecer con mayor intensidad, mientras que por mi parte, aquella sensación de melancolía ha desaparecido de mi interior, brindando una sonrisa al chico de los ojos caoba.

-_Nunca tuve nada que disculparte nada, y de ser así, habrías estado perdonada desde hace mucho tiempo._

Mi sonrisa es más amplia al escuchar esas palabras y siento en menor cantidad la calidez de su abrazo. Mi felicidad cambia nuevamente por la tristeza al ver que mi dulce caballero vuelve a alejarse de mí.

_-Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo Hikari-chan... nunca has estado, ni estarás sola..._

Intento detenerle pero ya es tarde... el se había ido nuevamente. No se como o porque, pero ya no podía llorar por el, y la sonrisa vuelve a mi rostro... al fin había sido perdonada y eso me daba una gran paz interior. En cuanto salí del lugar, repentinamente junto al árbol de cerezo, con todas sus delicadas flores adornando el lugar, apareció una vez mas mi querido Daisuke... susurrando una vez mas, dulces palabras que el viento llevo hasta mis oídos...

_-Gracias por venirme a visitar cada año y cuando puedes... eso me hace sentir mas vivo que nunca... y también por hacer florecer el árbol de cerezo... recuerda que siempre estaré contigo... mi querida Hikari-chan... espero que nunca me olvides._

Fin 

****

¿Les gusto? Este fic se me ocurrió repentinamente mientras leía las letras del disco de Belinda. Esta canción de nombre "Lo siento" le pertenece a Belinda precisamente (¿muy obvio no?) y por alguna extraña razón del destino me hizo en pensar en Hikari y Daisuke. Espero que los haya convencido y que me dejen algún review para conocer su opinión al respecto y aclaro una cosa más: solo me gusto la letra de la canción, en si, no me gusta como canta.

Hasta entonces


End file.
